


Champion [fanvid]

by beerbad



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Demonic Possession, Fanvids, Gen, Gun Violence, Unplanned Pregnancy, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: "You're wrong, Wynonna. You're the best of us."  An S2 Wynonna character study vid.





	Champion [fanvid]

Still vidding my Wynonna feels! This vid premiered at VividCon on August 10, 2018. Music: “Champion” by Fall Out Boy. Spoilers through Wynonna Earp 2x12. Am I gonna make one of these every year?? Yes, probably <3

 **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shinyalice/status/1028352466147057664) | [Tumblr](http://shinyalice.tumblr.com/post/176885698087/youre-wrong-wynonna-youre-the-best-of-us) | [DW](https://beerbad.dreamwidth.org/385539.html) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMkd5EqwOVk) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AHyPrWbWjN9Hc0vfdtspsonwqs1aGBuB/view?usp=sharing)**  (download)

 **Notes**  
  
Here it is, my last ever VividCon premiere :'( I'm so happy that I got back into vidding in time to make two Wynonna vids to show at the convention over the past two years. It seems like a lot of VVC attendees have not actually seen the show, surprisingly, but I have received great feedback which I'm very thankful for.  
  
This is definitely the spiritual successor to my S1 Wynonna vid from last year -- in fact, I suspect the trend will continue, as I already have a song picked out for S3, haha. I've enjoyed vidding Wynonna season by season, as it gives me a set arc and number of episodes to work with, and I can work on the vids during hiatus without dealing with an actively changing canon. (That said, I do have at least one multi-season WE vid I want to make at some point!) This one felt harder to make than its S1 counterpart, even though I had twice as much time to make it. This was partly due to the fact that I didn't like S2 quite as much as S1, and also that I was dealing with stress in my work life while trying to make this. That said, Melanie's acting is still spectacular, and I would never miss an opportunity to vid her face!

  
I did struggle some with the structure of this vid, and how much of the season to do linearly vs. non-linear. The goo storyline was the hardest thing to fit in, and I'm not quite sure how successful I was, though I am glad I moved a bunch of it to the opening and got the kiss in there. ;) The pregnancy was easier, as I always knew where most of those beats were going to happen. I also worried about how little of the overall plot of S2 I was able to squeeze in, as you will notice that the Widows are barely in it and Bobo is completely absent, as are the AU and time travel episodes. That said, I still feel pretty good about covering Wynonna's emotional journey and her relationship to Waverly, Doc and Dolls.

Technical notes: There were initially a lot more fades/crossfades, and I'm glad I took a bunch of them out. Still vidding in Magix Movie Edit Pro 2013 on Windows 7. This was my first time using 1080p source (!!), which I downloaded as webrips from hd-source on Tumblr. The vid definitely looks better but it did slow my software down some and playback was not as smooth.


End file.
